theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash Wiki
The Flash wiki is a collaborative website about The Flash. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create new pages and work on editing the site. *Actor Kyle Gallner best known for playing the 4th Flash Bart Allen on the TV Show Smallville will be returning to the show for the Season 8's Final Episode intitled Doomsday. *Jay Garrick appeared in a second season episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold titled Trials of the Demon. *The Website IESB is reporting that writer Dan Mazeau is the new writer for The Flash and he is writing a script for the movie. *Coming in April 1, 2009 is The Flash: Rebirth, a comic mini-series that brings back Barry Allen. Check the SDCC interview with Geoff Johns and Ethan Van Sciver at Newsarama. *There will be a Flash movie coming out soon it is currently set for a release year of 2010. 3-writers have currently wrote two different script screenplay's for the movie Batman Begins, Batman: Gotham Knight, and The Dark Knight writer and producer David S. Goyer wrote the 1st version of the movies script screenplay and the 2nd version and currently the current script screenplay was written by the writing team of Chris Brancato and Craig Wright. The director of the movie will be David Dobkin who is best known and famous for the movie Wedding Crashers and the producers of the film will be Alex Gartner and Batman Begins and The Dark Knight producer Charles Roven. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0439572/ New Members some of the things that are needed are on this list below. *The Flash: The Return of Barry Allen *The Flash: The Secret of Barry Allen *The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive *The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive - Full Throttle *Flash: The Human Race *The Flash: Born To Run *The Flash: The Wild Wests *The Flash: Blitz *The Flash: Blood Will Run *The Flash: Rogues *The Flash: Rogue War *The Flash: Crossfire *The Flash: Ignition *The Flash: Emergency Stop *The Flash: Race Against Time *The Flash: Wonderland *The Flash: Dead Heat *The Flash: Terminal Velocity *The Flash Presents: Mercury Falling Wally West was born to Rudy and Mary West in Blue Valley, Nebraska. As a boy, Wally would often daydream, most notably about being the Flash. He idolized the Flash, was the president and sole member of the Blue Valley Flash Fan Club. His parents thought he was setting himself up for failure and did their best to dampen what they believed to be unrealistic expectations, in rather harsh ways. His father encouraged him to work at the same plant he did, but Wally grew frustrated and hurt (eventually apathetic) by their lack of faith in his abilities. At a family reunion held at the Wests, Wally accidentally spilled some soda while pouring, and was yelled at by his father for keeping his head in the clouds. He went to his room crying and a familiar looking man, who he thought was maybe his uncle or something, came in and talked to him, saying he shouldn't give up on his dreams and giving him confidence that he'd reflect back on for years to come. Read More... Also be sure to check out these related wikis: :*DC Comics Database :*Smallville Wiki :*DC Animated Universe Wiki :*DC Movies Wiki :*Cassandra Cain Wiki :*Stephanie Brown Wiki Justice League Member Wikis: :*Batman Wiki :*Green Arrow Wiki :*Green Lantern Wiki :*Aquaman Wiki :*Martian Manhunter Wiki :*Superman Wiki :*Hawkman Wiki :*Wonder Woman Wiki